Naruto: Operation Jump City
by OVEGI
Summary: Jump City has been injected with the T-Virus and now almost everyone has been infected. Slade has finally taken over the city and no one can stop him from taking over the world. A certain caller calls a special hero to save them from the insanity. Naruto Uzimaki is on the case! He meets up with a the caller and finds out it's a teenage girl. CAN'T FIT THE WHOLE SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's Pov

**Naruto: Operation Jump City**

**A/N-** I decided to make another crossover Naruto fanfiction. This is going to be a NartuoxTerra fanfiction. Some NarutoxSakura. Please enjoy this story :). I used a lot of things from Resident Evil 6 because I love that game so much! Just to let you know Naruto is an OOC. Which means Out of Character but sometimes he'll be IC (in character). Also, it's going to switch from Pov's now and then. I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or Resident Evil. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary**

Jump City has been injected with the T-Virus and now almost everyone has been infected. Slade has finally taken over the city and no one can stop him from taking over the world. A certain caller calls a special hero to save them from the insanity. Naruto Uzimaki is on the case! He meets up with a the caller and finds out it's a teenage girl. They help save the whole world from being infected by the virus. During this journey the create a special bond. They hurt each other, pull away, come back together, save each other. Of course that's love!

**Chapter 1**

Naruto's Pov

I was sitting on my couch in my house depressed. I found out Madara has killed Kakashi sensei. There's always Iruka or Yamato but it's just not the same. Everyone's dying. Jiraiya, Asuma, Mom, Dad, Third, who's next? Sasuke? He can't die. I know deep down inside he feels sad that he left. I'll never stop finding him. I turned to the table and saw a group photo of us when we were little. Me, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I chuckled a little. As long as Sakura is still alive I still have hope. I erased my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and it was the blossom, Sakura Haruno. She had a pink tank top to show her glistening shoulders. She wore a light blue pair of skinny jeans for her long legs. To top it all off she threw her head back in a ponytail. Her hair grew longer since the past years. She used to have it short because she cut half of it off. It sometimes sparkles in the sunlight. Her smile would fit in with the sparkle and brighten my day. I gave a little smile when I saw her. She sat down next to me and put my hand in hers.

"So," she started, "are you okay?"

"I guess," I said.

"Kakashi sensei was strong but now we have to be stronger."

"But what if I'm not strong enough?"

The room went dead silence for a minute then she gave my hand a squeeze. I saw that smile. That warmingly amazing smile.

"Naruto, you're the most strong and amazing guy I ever met!" she stated. "What if you're not strong enough?! You'll be even stronger!"

"Sakura, always the one to state something," I joked.

She removed my hand from her's and smack me in the forehead softly. "C'mon, let's go get some Ichiraku."

X X X X

As we were walking outside, we ran into Granny Tsunade. She wore the same clothing as usual.

"What has you two all smiley and lovey dovey?" she asked.

Sakura and I looked at each other and back at Granny. We were blushing furiously.

"We're not lovers!" we shouted simultaneously.

"Oh well I'm off to talk with the Kazekage," she said with a chuckled.

We were about to go when suddenly a random Shinobi ran in screaming. Of course he had the leaf headband. He had an eyepiece, a sweatshirt with armor on top. He wore baggy pants. His hair was in some kind of wild yellow and black Mohawk.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" he shouted.

"What! What!" she answered.

"We've got trouble!" he panicked.

"The leaf village is under attack?!" I asked.

"No! We've got a distress signal and someone's in trouble! We don't know who it is but the voice kind of sounds like a girl. Here I have the message." He gave Granny his phone and put it on speaker. There was that lady you always here when you have a new message. 'You've got one new message'.

"Hello anyone? I'm just calling a random number because I'm in serious danger! Jump City is where I live and the whole place has been injected with some kind of drug or virus! Everyone is killing or eating each other like cannibals! Someone please help! If you get this message please know that there is still part of the virus around! Don't breath it in! I'm begging you don't or you'll turn into these monsters! I'm barricaded in my school, it's called Jump City High. I'm on the fourth floor in a classroom. The number is D-403 and the door is locked. There is a walky talky in the principle's office on the first floor in a red desk. Take it out and turn it on. I have the other one. Please oh PLEASE HELP ME! There are some students still in the school but some of them have been infected. I don't know how many with last. I don't know if I will last! Please dear god help!"

We grew quiet as we heard the lady again. 'You have no more messages'. I balled up my fist ready for a battle.

"I'll go!" I shouted.

"But Naruto you don't know what..." Granny was stopped by Sakura.

"He's Naruto. He can do anything!" she stated.

"Well if this is a city we're talking about," Granny started, "no one can know what you're capable of or we'll get tons of calls here. You must look regular as possible."

"As long as I can save the city, I'm in!" I said. I turned to Sakura. "I'm going to go alone. I'll call for backup if I need any help."

"Okay, here take my cell phone," she replied as she handed me her phone. It was pink with tiny little sparkly flowers. I don't have a phone yet but this will do. I looked at the Shinobi. I noticed he had a box in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Here, Naruto. This is a crossbow with a flashlight attached to it. Here's the the back pack for the arrows to go in. Some of them are used from paper bomb substance. You can use your chakura to shoot farther. You have just enough to shoot down an army. Use this wisely."

I nodded. "There's a jet behind the ninja academy reserved for you. Get there with it. It can fit only two people."

"Alright," I said as I quickly ran back to my house. When I opened the door I ran to my closet and put on my orange sweatshirt and black sweatpants. I put on an extra pair of pants in case it was cold. I put on an orange coat and an oxygen mask so I wouldn't breathe in the toxins. I threw the bag full of arrows on my shoulder along with the crossbow. Before I left the house, I locked the door so no one would barge in. As I was walking to the Ninja Academy I saw my good friends Konohamaru and Kiba. Sometimes I come to hate Kiba for his big ego. I have an ego too but not a big one.

"Yo Naruto bro!" Konohamaru greeted. "Wanna play some ninja fútbol?"

I looked at him for a second. Then answered, "Sorry Konohamaru but I can't play. I have a big mission."

I saw a look of disappointment come across his face but he shook it off.

"How come you get a mission and I don't?!" snapped Kiba.

"Because Granny can trust me," I answered.

"BULL SHIT!"

I just shrugged and waved good-bye to Konohamaru. I went to the back of the academy and saw the jet. There was a guy standing next to it. I walked over to him.

"You must be Naruto Uzimaki?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Well here's your jet. Make sure you take care of this baby. You're lucky I'm letting you borrow this. Pull back on the steering to make it go up. Be careful."

"Okay." I climbed into the aircraft and shut the door. I turned the key and flicked a few switches. I got the motor started. Since I was in a jet, I thought it would be fun to do the pilot thing.

"This is Breaker Breaker to Witch Craft over," I called.

"This is Witch Craft over," answered a random guy.

"I'm off to Jump City over."

"I'm going to Raccoon City over."

I put the jet to go and at first it was driving on the ground. Then, I pulled up the steering and the jet flew off the ground. I'm finally off to help the strange caller. Me and the random guy kept our conversation going then he had to go. This was going to be a long ride.

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2: Terra's Pov

**Naruto: Operation Jump City**

**A/N-** Hello again readers. Here's my next chapter. This chapter is going to go a few hours back before the virus had started. Please R&R. Enjoy! :)

**Summary**

Jump City has been injected with the T-Virus and now almost everyone has been infected. Slade has finally taken over the city and no one can stop him from taking over the world. A certain caller calls a special hero to save them from the insanity. Naruto Uzimaki is on the case! He meets up with a the caller and finds out it's a teenage girl. They help save the whole world from being infected by the virus. During this journey the create a special bond. They hurt each other, pull away, come back together, save each other. Of course that's love!

**Chapter 2**

Terra's Pov

"Mom, Dad! I'm off to school!" I shouted as I dashed downstairs and ran out the door. It was going to be a long and exciting day. We're supposed to have a Halloween party and I heard it's supposed to be awesome. I'll have the chance to dance with the most popular guy in the school, BRAD ANDERSON! He's also a senior and the quarterback of the football team. He has broad shoulders, a muscular body, and he's a really nice guy. I just can't wait! I hope he asks me to the dance. I have my costume in my bag. I'm being an angel and I know Brad is being a dark angel. I walked into the school and was greeted by my friends.

"Hey there girl!" shouted my friend Elizabeth.

"Are you ready for the party?" asked my other friend Tori.

"You know it!" I said.

"Don't look now but Brad is coming six o'clock," said Liz.

There he was. With his Jump City Titans jersey on and his Holister jeans. He had his famous buzz cut that the all the girls go crazy over. That bright smile he makes every time he sees me and his bright, blue, sparkling eyes. He gave me that smile he always gives me.

"Hey Terra," he said. "How's it going?"

"Good," I replied.

"Good, that's good."

We both laughed a little because of what he said. "Hey Terra you wanna go to the d-" He stopped when the bell rang. Damn it school bell.

"I gotta get to class. See you later."

We both went to our classes. Tori and Liz kept bugging me how he was about to ask me to the Halloween dance. We got into the class and in our seats. Since this was geometry class, it won't be so boring because the teacher is awesome. Mr. Watts was his name. He's my favorite teacher out of the others.

"Okay class, as you know this is a special day. Halloween." He sounded lower than usual. "I decided you can just sit and ACHOO!" We all said bless you because he sneezed.

"Mr. Watts are you like, okay?" asked Liz.

"Yea, yea I'm fine," he replied. "I just need to take a nap. Go do whatever you waaaaa..." He fell asleep right away.

"Well that was awkward," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, all of a sudden the power turned off. I heard the sound of screams. I could still hear Mr. Watt's snoring. There were some footsteps and rustlings.

"Yo, check this out!" I heard a student shouted.

We all we to the window and looked up. In the sky was some kind of missile. It was coming down fast. Some students were screaming and crying. "We're all gonna die!" screamed another student. We ran to the far left and held each other tight.

"I LOVE ONE DIRECTION!" screamed a guy.

"The fuck?!" asked Liz.

"We're going to die so we might as well tell our secrets," he replied.

"MY MOM'S A PROSTITUTE!" screamed Tori.

"I'M GAY!" cried a guy.

"I THINK LIZ IS HOT!" cried another guy.

"TOO BAD BECAUSE I'M A LESBIAN! I LOVE TORI!" cried Liz.

"I LOVE BRAD ANDERSON!" I yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO LIZ! I ALWAYS HAVE!" screamed Tori.

"Can you guys have sex so I can die happy?" asked a pervert.

"NO!" we all shouted.

We held each other tighter and tighter until we felt the boom of the missile hitting the ground. We all fell on the floor but we didn't die. Some of us got up while the rest were still laying down.

"We're alive?!" Liz asked in disbelief.

The door opened and other students from different classes came in, including Brad.

"Did we have an earthquake?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "A missile hit us but surprisingly we're okay."

"Oh shit check this out!" said a guy near the window.

We looked out the window again and saw this blue gas. It seemed to fill the air. We didn't know what it was but we know that we couldn't open the door.

"We have to tell the others!" cried Brad. "Terra you wake Mr. Watts, the rest of us will tell the other teachers and students."

"Alright," I replied.

A group of students left the room to other classrooms. I walked over to Mr. Watts but before I could even touch him he stood up quickly. I didn't quiet see his face because it was dark in the classroom. I could hear him coughing and groaning.

"Mr. Watts are you okay?" I asked.

He put his hand on my face and wiped it. I felt something weird. His hand was moist and sticky. When I touched my face, I looked at my head. There was some light shining on it. I could see it clearly was blood. I screamed. I heard Mr. Watts groaning and coughing again. Liz and Tori ran and pulled me back. A student walked up to the teacher.

"Dude are you alright?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

I saw Mr. Watts' silhouette grab the student. "Hey what's your problem?!" Then I heard the student screaming and crying. The teacher bit him. I could hear the crunching and the blood gushing out. We ran out the classroom and shut the door behind us. Liz and Tori were holding my wrists and pulling me to go downstairs. More students were in the halls screaming and running. Some tripped and were under us. We were like a herd of cows. When we would step on fallen students you could hear the sound of their bones snapping. I think some even died. I saw Brad next to me carrying an injured student. I noticed it was one of his pals. He was Hispanic and he had a small Mohawk. He had peach fuzz and he had a black eye on his right eye. He was a smoker too. I think his name was Justin Hernandez. He played baseball instead of football. He was more husky then Brad and smarter even though he smoked. He made it to Calculus before Brad ever did. Some students say that he's a lot nicer than Brad. I think one of his bones might have been broken. We were on the last floor in the lobby. Students were pulling at the entrance door and it finally opened. We saw other people out but not only were they like Mr. Watts but they were coming right for us.

"Close the door!" I screamed but it was too late. A lot of the gasses came in and caused many students to cough, gag, and vomit. They closed the doors back up and barricaded them. They students who sniffed in the gas became like Mr. Watts. Some of us split up and ran away. Some students locked themselves in classrooms, well most of them. More students became infected because they got bit. It was like a zombie apocalypse. I ran into the bathroom on the second floor along with Liz, Tori, Brad, and Justin. I shut the door behind us. I forgot that the power was off so it was pitch black.

"Does anybody have a lighter?" I asked.

"I do," said Justin.

Brad took the lighter out his hand and gave it to me. I turned the light on and there was this little flame. Liz took the lighter and held it to the mirror. I could see the blood on my face. I turned the water on and put my hands in it and wiped my face. I turned the nob off. Liz still kept the lighter on. Brad opened a nearby stall and sat Justin on the toilet.

"This fucking sucks man!" cried Justin. "Now we won't have our Halloween dance!"

"I know right?" said Liz.

"I..." Brad started. I could see him looking at me through the small light we shared. "I...was going to ask you to the dance but since these zombies and stuff..." He trailed off as he noticed a tear in my eye.

"I know," I sighed wiping the tear.

"At least we're alright," stated Tori.

"Yea," we all said at the same time.

We were all looking at each other. Tori looking at Liz, Liz looking at me, me looking at Brad, Brad looking at Justin, and Justin looking at Tori. Suddenly, we heard the bathroom door hand shake rapidly. I mouthed the sentence 'OH SHIT!'. We all ran to the stalls and closed the doors. We stood on the toilets to protect our feet.

"Liz turn the light off," I whispered.

I heard the click of the lighter and it went pitch black again. We heard the door bust open and the sound of groaning and coughing. It sounded like a girl. We could hear the footsteps of her. The footsteps faded away quickly and we found out she turned around and left. When we thought it was safe out we left the stalls.

"We can't stay in here forever," whispered Brad. "We need to get out."

He picked up Justin and put his arm around his shoulder. "We have to get out of here quickly and quietly." We walked out the bathroom and Brad turned to us.

"The last party we had on the first day, there were walky talkies," he explained. "I had one and Justin had one. Justin would be in the principle's office talking to me and I would be in room D-403. We kept making jokes. The walky talky Justin had is in a red desk in the office. I forget where I put the other one in the classroom but know it's in there. We'll check for survivors and you guys call for help. Tell them to use the walky talky. Try not to die or get infected."

We nodded. He was about to turn around and leave when I suddenly said, "Wait!" He looked back at me. I wanted to do what they would do in the movies where you give a good luck kiss but I didn't. Instead I said, "Be careful." He waved his hand and went to find survivors with Justin. Tori, Liz, and I ran the other way to the forth floor. I could still hear screams of helpless students getting killed by zombies. While we were running I heard the floor creak then break causing Liz and Tori pop into the second floor. I ran to check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yea, we'll just find Justin and Brad and meet up with you later," said Tori.

"But..."

"Don't worry about us," said Liz.

"Shit we got zombies!" panicked Tori.

I saw them running away with an army following them and then they disappeared. Then, I saw my own zombie army coming after me. I got up and ran away to the forth floor. Once I got to the forth floor I ran to room D-403 and locked the door. I put a desk against it so no zombie would come in. I took out my phone and dialed Mom's phone number first. No answer so I left a message.

"Mom, you're not going to believe this but I'm trapped in the school with a bunch of zombies. Please help me!"

I sent the message and dialed Dad's number. Same, no answer. I left the same message but saying Dad instead. I decided to dial a random number.

"C'mon pick up! Pick up!" I whispered as I paced back and forth.

No answer so I left a message. "Hello anyone? I'm just calling a random number because I'm in serious danger! Jump City is where I live and the whole place has been injected with some kind of drug or virus! Everyone is killing or eating each other like cannibals! Someone please help! If you get this message please know that there is still part of the virus around! Don't breath it in! I'm begging you don't or you'll turn into these monsters! I'm barricaded in my school, it's called Jump City High. I'm on the fourth floor in a classroom. The number is D-403 and the door is locked. There is a walky talky in the principle's office on the first floor in a red desk. Take it out and turn it on. I have the other one. Please oh PLEASE HELP ME! There are some students still in the school but some of them have been infected. I don't know how many with last. I don't know if I will last! Please dear god help!"

I hit send and put my in my bag. I looked in the desk and saw a walky talky. I sat down and waited for help. I just hope one of them got my message.

**Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's Pov

**Naruto: Operation Jump City**

**A/N- **Wheeee! Here is another amazing chapter. I just watched a Haruhi movie on DVD so I feel soooo happy right now. Don't let me get tired and give up on this story. I hate how you have a good story and then you give up on it. Enjoy! :)

**Summary**

Jump City has been injected with the T-Virus and now almost everyone has been infected. Slade has finally taken over the city and no one can stop him from taking over the world. A certain caller calls a special hero to save them from the insanity. Naruto Uzimaki is on the case! He meets up with a the caller and finds out it's a teenage girl. They help save the whole world from being infected by the virus. During this journey the create a special bond. They hurt each other, pull away, come back together, save each other. Of course that's love!

**Chapter 3**

Naruto's Pov

I was steering my aircraft and found my destination. I looked around for a place to park it. I started slowing down and getting closer to the ground. I landed near a Chinese Restaurant. Once I got out I called Granny.

"Yo Granny I made it," I said.

"Did you find the caller?" she asked.

"Not yet but I'm going to right now."

"Okay."

I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. "Huh, the caller was right, there are gasses around." I took the crossbow off my shoulder and held it. Jump City High. Jump City High. Where could that be? I walked around for a while. No monsters or anything. I kept walking until I saw a group of people sloping around. I waved.

"Hey do you know where Jump City High is?!" I asked.

They looked at me. I noticed they looked like zombies. I forgot that if you inhale the air you become infected. It's a good thing I'm wearing this mask and I have three extras in my bag just in case. They walked towards me groaning. I took an arrow from my bad and drew it into my crossbow. It was a regular one. I made a shot and hit the zombie right in it's head making it go through and hitting another. Shooting zombies in the head make them die faster. I made another shot killing more zombies. One snuck up behind me so I grabbed it's arm and flipped it over my back then stomping on it's head. I walked ahead and saw a huge building.

"That must be the High School!" I shouted.

I ran to the doors and noticed it was hard to open. Of course it was barricaded. I kicked the door open with force a headed inside shut it behind me so no toxins come inside. I looked around trying to find the the principle's office. The was a room on the right that just said office. That must be it. When I walked in, I found the desk right away. I opened the drawer and took out the walky talky. I turned it on.

"Hello?" I called. "Anybody there?"

It made that beep sound you usually hear walky talkies make. It took a minute for someone to answer back.

"Hello? Did some one just call me?" asked the voice.

"Yes me," I said softly trying not to make to much noise.

"Are you here to save me?"

"Yes. I got your message."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I walked out the office and quietly walk through the hallways. I turned the flashlight on because it was dark. It was weird how the zombies didn't look at me. Since I'm a ninja, I have good stealth. I watched as I heard students being eaten alive by the zombies. So much blood and gore like the movies. I saw steps leading to the second floor. I had to get to the forth floor. I walk up the steps and heard the voice in the walky talky again.

"Are you still there?" it asked.

"Yea," I whispered.

I tiptoed past some zombies who were in the hallway and made my way to the next set of steps. Pretty soon I was on the forth floor. D-403, D-403, D-403. I saw it. D-403. I called the voice again.

"I'm outside the classroom," I told it.

"Are there any zombies around?" it asked.

I looked around. No zombies in sight. "Nope." I heard the sound of a moving desk and the click of the lock. I saw the knob turn and the door open. I looked to see the caller and it was a teenage girl. She had a uniform on. The top was white with a black tie and the skirt was blue. She had blonde hair like me but more lighter than mine. She had a butterfly clip in her head which made her look pretty cute. She looked at me. We seemed to be the same age or I might be a few years older than her. I put my right hand out to give her a handshake. She only looked at my hand.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki," I told her.

I saw her reach her hand out but the pull back so I put my hand down. "I'm Terra Markov"

"Do you know who did this?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "All I know is a missile came down and blue toxins came out of it. Um did you happen to see any survivors?"

I shook my head. I heard Terra sigh then I heard rustling. It looked like she had a bag. She put her walky talky in it and closed it up. I put mine in my pocket. I took something out of my bag and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

I pointed to my face showing her my mask. She couldn't clearly see my face but she'll get the chance. "An oxygen mask. Put it on so you won't sniff in any toxins." She did so and we headed out the classroom. She kept a close distance away from me. I noticed a hole in the ground but I didn't notice it before. It probably was there and I didn't see it. We popped on the first floor and walked out the school. We walked to the Chinese Restaurant where my jet was parked. I hopped in. She looked at me but didn't come in.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked.

"No my friends could still be alive," she protested.

"Look, I saw the zombies eating student. We've got to get you outta here."

"I'm not going!"

"This jet is two passengers only."

"They can fit in the cockpit."

"THERE IS NO COCK AND THERE IS NO PIT!"

"Oh my god can you just listen to me?!"

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but I don't want my friends or other people to die either."

"Jesus Christ, just get in!"

"No!"

We kept having this argument until I heard a sound. I looked up and it was a missile heading straight for us. I jumped out the jet, grabbed Terra, and dived on the floor with her under me. I heard the sound of the jet exploding and piece fall to the ground and the fire crackling. I pushed myself up but she was still under me. I looked at her. She saw the position we were in and pushed me off causing me to fall backward. We both stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, but the jet's not," she replied. "Looks like we won't be leaving."

"It's ironic how you don't want to leave and the jet gets hit with a missile."

She chuckled a little. That's supposed to be funny?! I'm serious! I looked at the sky. It was getting dark.

"It's dangerous at night so we won't be able to travel then. Let's wait until the morning to find your friends." I explained.

"And help other people..." she finished.

I tried to protest but if I'm a hero in the Hidden Leaf, then I'm a hero anywhere else.

"My castle is just up the street from here," Terra told me. "We can stay there for now."

My eyes widened. "Wait are you a princess?"

"Yes."

"Damn, how many princesses do I have to-" I was stopped when Terra grabbed my wrist and ran to the castle. This is going to be one hell of a night.

**Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Terra's Pov

**Naruto: Operation Jump City**

**A/N- **Ello govnas! Here's another amazing chapter. Love ya reviews! Hurricane Sandy is such a downer bro. Why am I talking like this? Hehe. Okay enjoy! :)

**Summary**

Jump City has been injected with the T-Virus and now almost everyone has been infected. Slade has finally taken over the city and no one can stop him from taking over the world. A certain caller calls a special hero to save them from the insanity. Naruto Uzimaki is on the case! He meets up with a the caller and finds out it's a teenage girl. They help save the whole world from being infected by the virus. During this journey the create a special bond. They hurt each other, pull away, come back together, save each other. Of course that's love!

**Chapter 4**

Terra's Pov

I don't know what made me grab his wrist and take him to my place. I was probably caught in the moment. We ran through the open gate and to the doors. I took the key out my bag and unlocked the door. We walked inside and I heard Naruto close it and lock it behind us. I took my mask off and put it in my bag. I walked around.

"This place is fucking huge!" shouted Naruto.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" I called. "Mom? Dad?"

I heard footsteps. It was dark but we had a generator so the lights were dim. Naruto flashed his light to see who it was.

"Tara?" called the voice. It was Dad. "Tara is that you?"

I heard him cough. "Yes Dad it's me."

"Tara darling who is that?" He pointed to Naruto.

"This is the guy saved me."

He put the light down and walked over to my dad. He put out his hand. "Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki. Nice to meet you Mr. Markov."

Dad shook his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you too." Another cough. "Your mother is sleeping so don't ask where she is." He walked away.

I saw Naruto look at his hand. He looked at me. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked.

I nodded and pointed down the hall. He walked away. I took out my phone and dialed Liz's number.

"Hello?" Thank goodness she answered! "Terra is that you? Are you alive?"

"Yes, yes I'm alive," I answered.

"Did anybody find you?"

"Yes, a guy my age found me but I didn't quite get his face yet."

"Just one person?"

"Yeah, but we got to my place safely."

"Are your parents okay?"

"Yeah, their fine but Dad has a cold."

"Okay."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Brad, Tori, and Justin. We found a way to get past the gas. We had to fight zombies though too. We're hiding in an abandoned house. It's pretty far from yours."

"We'll come and get you tomorrow but for now stay where you are."

"Okay."

I heard a voice in the background. It was Brad's. "Is that Terra? Can I speak to her?"

"Hello Terra?" he called.

"Brad?" I replied.

"Oh my god you're alive! Thank goodness! Who saved you?"

"Some guy."

"Thank goodness! I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too."

"Listen I got to go it's getting late. Love you."

My heart rate picked up. He said he loved me! I noticed I didn't answer back yet.

"Uh Terra?"

"Oh, love you too!" I said it too quickly.

"Bye."

We hung up at the same time. I jumped up and down in joy. I heard groaning coming my way. It was Dad. I went over to him.

"Oh hey Dad. I thought you were going to bed."

More groaning. Then, I noticed he looked like Mr. Watts. He must have gotten infected. He tried to grab at me but I dodged it. I landed in someones arms. I looked up and it was Mom. I felt droplets of blood fall on my face. She was infected too. I screamed and tried to fight them. I got out of their grasp and ran to find Naruto. He was standing outside the bathroom. I ran over and grabbed his waist. He jumped a little but then put his hands on my shoulders.

"I was in the bathroom washing my hands until I heard you screaming. What was that all about?" he asked.

I could only stare at him. I heard the groaning again and held him tighter. I heard him whisper, "Don't move." His hands left my shoulders and I knew he grabbed his crossbow. He leaned the gun and my head and to one shot. I felt the breeze of the arrow. He took out another arrow from his back. I heard the gun make a sound when you pull the arrow back on a bow and arrow. He made another shot then put the weapon back on his back.

"Alright Princess," he said. "Can you stop squeezing me? That hurts."

I noticed I was still holding him so I pushed away. I turned around. I saw both Mom and Dad laying on the ground dead with a giant blood puddle. I walked over to my dead parents.

"Sorry, I didn't have a choice," he said softly.

I felt tears coming down my eyes. I didn't want him to see me like this but I was just too upset.

"It's not your fault, Naruto," I cried. "It's the bastard who made the missile's fault." I got on my knees and buried my face into my hands. I started sobbing loudly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took my hands from my face and looked at Naruto kneeling next to me.

"Everything's going to be alright," he cooed. "I'll kill that son of a bitch who did this zombie crap." He rubbed my shoulder. "You should go to bed. I'll take care of the bodies."

He got up and put his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Can I see your face?" I asked him.

He nodded and took off his mask. I could see him clearly. He hand bright blue eyes just like Brad but a little darker. He had whiskers on each side of his face. He reminded me of a little fox. He also had blonde spiky hair.

"Now do you see who I am Princess?" he asked with a grin on his face.

I gave a weak smile. "An idiot," I answered. His grin dropped into a frown and I started giggling. "See you in the morning Naruto." I walked upstairs leaving him with the dead bodies of my parents. I can't be a weak little, classy, rich girl. I need to be strong like Liz, Brad, Tori, Justin, and Naruto. Before I walked to my room I went in my parents room. The lights were dim in there too. I bumped into a few bags but I kept going. There was a big desk in front of me. It had a small box on top of it. I opened the box and took out a key. There was a drawer with a lock in the desk. I inserted the key and unlocked it. I opened the drawer. It had a large, silver box that said "Magnum" on it. I took the box out and opened it. Inside was a large silver and black Magnum pistol. It already had five bullets in it. I put the pistol back in the box and took it to my room.

"This is not your weak little Tara anymore Mom and Dad," I started. "This is your new brave and mighty Terra."

**Chapter 5 coming soon**


End file.
